Arkham City
by Tabatha-Walker-Valentine13
Summary: The team goes on a mission to place called Arkham City, a city for the worst villains. Before Richard was Robin and after the death of his parents who was he then? The team will find out when Robin's mind is De-aged in Arkham city, If the team finds him... I nor Asha own anything, most credit to Asha Carcella (check her fics out :3)


Batman and Robin were in a bad mood, though, no member of Young Justice nor the Justice League could blame them. Both hero and protégé had been working non-stop, but under the circumstances it was understandable. Though, it continued to show in their moods and edginess that the opening of Arkham City was taking a toll on both of them.

The Dynamic Duo hadn't been on any Young Justice or Justice League missions for some time now, effectively making a bunch of members worry about them and their current state. Both of them usually just popped into their specific base to gather something that they might have left behind.

It came as a complete surprise when the computerised voice of Mount Justice announced both Robin and Batman. The Team, who were enjoying their time watching a movie together, rushed into the mission briefing room as soon as they heard the Dark Knight's name being announced.

"Hey Rob!" Wally said enthusiastically as soon as he saw his best friend in the mission briefing room. It had been some time since Wally had actually seen his best bud, and the few times that he had seen him, it was for about a minute before Robin left the Mountain muttering something incoherent.

The only answer the happy speedster got was a slight huff from Robin who, this whole time, had been typing furiously on his wrist computer doing who knows what. Wally frowned at the reaction but understanding all the same, it must be the stress, he thought.

Suddenly Batman pulled up security footage of Arkham City, the frown on Batman's and his protégés face getting grimmer.

Not wasting any time Batman started explaining, "Recently, an old area of Gotham has been sectioned off to form a…city…for villains," the frown on his face became even more deadly, "Robin and I have been keeping an eye on the inmates of this city and recently we have received Intel from an unknown source that suggests there will a shipping of arms to all inmates. We do not know if this information is correct, but we need the Team to help watch over the security since Arkham is such a large place."

"Did we mention that it's a _freaking city_?" Robin added with sarcasm in his voice, his arms crossed over his chest and a slight smirk on his face. Some members of the Team snickered at the comment, at least Robin was showing some of his own self.

Batman ignored Robin's comment and continued, "This is a covert mission. The inmates must not see any of you or they will know that the League is interfering."

The Team nodded at what they were assigned, understanding that it was a covert mission, but would probably end up not so.

"Robin and I will take the Batwing. Team deploy in four minutes, meet us on top of the ACE Chemical tower, make sure the Bio-ship is in stealth mode," with that the Dark Knight left with his protégé following close on his heels.

0101

"Whoa…." Wally gasped from his seat in the Bio-ship, the Team nodded in total agreement to the speedster's words while Wolf let out a loud yelp.

The view they saw before them was totally worth an awe filled 'whoa'. The Team were closing in on the co-ordinates that Batman had sent them from the Batwing.

"Now I get why Bats and Rob have been on edge about this place!" Wally exclaimed loudly, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis.

"These villains are getting something they don't deserve!" Raquel cried as she too surveyed the sight before them.

The place was, in all senses, huge. The walls that enclosed the area were by far the largest walls they had ever seen. Outside of the wall, millions of tanks surrounded the area, all poised for any sort of breach. Along with the millions of tanks there were millions of lights surrounding the walls, illuminating anything in its range. Helicopters were flying about, lights shining down upon the inmates below.

The Bio-ship, being in camouflage mode, moved past all the airborne helicopters with a swift ease towards the building with a huge sign stating that it was the 'ACE Chemicals' building.

As the Bio-ship landed on top of the building behind the huge sign the Team noticed that Batman and Robin were already there waiting on them. Both looked grim, Robin looking out over the entire city while Batman turned his attention to the members of the Team that had started to get off the Bio-ship.

Luckily their presence was concealed by the huge sign, blending all their forms into the darkness. Batman, being Batman wasted no time, continuing to assign sectors for pairs to patrol, making sure that nothing suspicious was going to happen.

"Aqualad and Superboy will have to patrol Sector C, which is the entire area of the Amusement Mile," Batman started debriefing them.

"You're sending them to the Amusement Mile?!" Robin interrupted his mentor with an incredulous look on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Connor asked angrily, obviously offended by what Robin had said.

Robin held up his hands in the air," Whoa Supey, I didn't mean it like that! I just mean, come on, it's so obvious that Joker will be at the _Amusement_ Mile!"

"Robin, we do not have-" Batman started to reason, but cut himself off as he noticed something out of the ordinary.

His trained eyes moved to M'gann's head, it was faint but he could see it clearly now. The Team and Robin were now staring at him, confused as to why he had cut himself off. But, all Batman could see was the green smiley face that shone on M'gann's temple. Obviously Joker was watching them, and obviously he had a sniper aimed at the Martian girls head.

It took him about a second to react, Batman lunged at the surprised Martian, both of them falling down on the ground in a heap. A few metres away, the bullet intended for M'gann was send spiralling towards a metal sign, bounced off and grazed Robin's forearm. And then a dark creepy laugh rang the through the air, which sent shivers down everyone's backs.

Batman got up, unperturbed and scanned each possible place that The Joker could have taken the shot from. Unfortunately however the team and Batman failed to notice the graze, not that Robin minded, he just ripped a bit of his cape and tied it tightly around his arm.

"Oh my gosh! M'gann, are you okay?" Artemis said as she helped the girl up from the ground.

"M'gann!" Connor said as he ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Y-Yeah," M'gann got out finally, still against Connor's chest.

"You see! Batman, I told you!" Robin screamed at his mentor pointing at the bent sign that the bullet bounced off of, "This place will kill them," he said angrily.

It was obvious that this was no new argument, it was probably why Robin had gone with Batman in the Batwing, he had wanted to argue his case more.

Batman changed his position, turning to face his ward, trying so hard to contain his sigh. He knew this place was dangerous, he hadn't wanted to involve the Team, but he had no other choice. Batman knew that both Robin and him couldn't patrol the entire of Arkham City, looking for some sort of weapons exchange. He hated to admit it, but he needed help.

Batman was too lost in thought about the whole situation that he failed to notice the rip on Robin's cape and the bloody material wound around his forearm.

"We can handle this," Artemis glared at Robin, "it's not like you're the expert on crime life, we know how to take care of our sel-"

Suddenly, before she could say anything else, all the anger from Robin's face melted away and the boy collapsed to his knees clutching his head in is hands. He looked like he was in some sort of pain that radiated from his head.

The rest of the team, who were content on comforting M'gann and not getting into the fight with Batman and Robin, watched in horror as their youngest member of their team fell to his knees in pain. Wally was by his side in a second, Batman right after him and then the Team.

"Rob? Rob, what's wrong?" the speedster asked, shaking his best friend lightly.

Robin didn't answer his friend, he just clutched at the intense pain that was in his head. It seemed as if the pain started at his temples and flowed down to the rest of his body.

"Guys!" M'gann screamed as her eyes started to glow a bright green. Everyone turned to the Martian girl, worry etched on their faces. Batman didn't look at M'gann he just knelt down by his son who was still clutching at his head, his breathes becoming heavier.

"I-I can feel Psimon! He's doing something to Robin! I-I can't stop it!" she said as her eyes returned to their normal colour.

Batman's head snapped up at the mention of Psimon. One hand still on his son, he looked around the area for some sort of disturbance. Psimon was put in Arkham City for 'correct holding facilities', which Batman doubted from the start. . Maybe Psimon was using this to distract them to make his escape. Batman cursed under his breathe, he knew the whole idea of Arkham City was bad from the start.

He turned back to his ward whose breathing was still heavy and ragged.

"Robin?" he asked firmly, but got no response from the boy still on his knees.

"Robin?" Artemis asked not too far of from them. She was standing with the rest of the Team, worried expressions on their faces.  
Again, Robin didn't answer her, he just lifted his hands to his bowed head and started to inspect them as if he didn't know what was happening.

"Rob?" Wally said next to him, he placed a hand on his best friends shoulder as if to give him a slight shake.

The next thing they knew, Robin had flipped over Wally and wrenched out of Batman's grip. The ebony grabbed a Batarang with lightning fast reflexes and immediately pulled the unsuspecting speedster towards him. Robin then put the Batarang to his best friends neck, his eyes narrowing as he backed away from Batman and the Team with Wally still in his hold.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Kaldur asked looking shocked that Robin would actually be thinking of doing something so drastic.

"Cine sunteți voi oameni? (who are you people?)" Robin said as he pressed the blade lightly against the speedster's neck cutting through spandex with a thin line of blood following shortly after. Wally was completely stunned, he couldn't even move, his eyes grew wider when he felt a slight trickle of blood go down his neck.

"Robin, we don't understand what you're saying," Batman interrupted, eyeing his ward that had reverted back to his native tongue for some reason.

Robin got that they didn't understand him so he switched back to English," Who are you people? And who is this 'Robin'?" he questioned, his accent thick.

The Team looked at one another, completely confused as to why he didn't remember them or his own name.

"You're Robin," Zatanna said slowly, not sure if it was the right thing to say.

"I'm Fenix" Robin said, suspicion creeping into his gaze as he traced a thin line on his captives neck drawing more blood.

"Robin, stop this," Batman said in a stern voice that demanded obedience.

The boy's eyes narrowed slightly at the tone Batman was using, but then an evil grin spread across his face making him look sinister.

"Don't follow me," Robin said with his accented voice, and then suddenly the boy pushed Wally away and flung himself off the roof.

The Team, still immensely confused ran up the edge of the roof and looked for the Boy Wonder. They saw nothing, nor did they hear the faint noise of any grappling hook being launched.

"Uhhh, what the hell just happened?" Wally asked running his hand lightly over his cut neck as Artemis came up to him and hugged him tight.

"I have no idea," most of the Young Justice answered simultaneously.

"I think I have an idea of what might have happened," M'gann said turning towards Batman who seemed to be deep in thought.  
The rest of the Team turned to her with curious gazes so she started to explain.

"I felt the presence of Psimon, so he must have done this to Robin. While he was busy with his questioning, I tried to go and see what was happening in his mind and I found that there was a block. It was too powerful for me to remove, but I did see that it was blocking all of his memories from the past five years," M'gann explained.

"Oooookay…..? That still doesn't explain why he tried to kill me," Wally voiced everyone's thoughts.

"I can explain that," the Dark Knight interrupted before anyone could say anything more.

Batman thought back to the way his son had acted, it was exactly like how it was five years ago before he was Robin, he would recognise the name Fenix anywhere; he just hoped that it wasn't true.

"Before Robin was …Robin, he was a different person. Fenix, is what he went by when he was eight, before I took him in…." Batman started to explain.

"No way," Artemis said with fear in her voice. No wonder the name Robin said had sounded so familiar. She knew that name, and more importantly, she knew the reputation that went with that name. Every eye on that roof turned to Artemis who was still lost in thought from the new knowledge that she had acquired.

"Robin was…is…Fenix?!" Artemis suddenly burst out, looking at the Dark Knight who just nodded his head in response.

"B-But he c-can't be…" she trailed off after a moment of silence.

"I'm all for patience here, but what are you talking about?" Raquel asked, finally breaking the silence.

Batman didn't look like he was about to answer so everyone turned to Artemis for some sort of an explanation.

She sucked in a breathe to steady herself before she continued, "W-Well, because my mother was Huntress and father Sportmaster, they made my sister and I know all the major assassins. My mother used to tell me about Fenix, a boy no one really knew about, he-he was carrying out a personal vendetta, or something, and that's all anyone knew about him… his methods of assassination were always swift, he would just slit someone's throat without a second thought…"

"That was the name Robin called himself," Superboy stated in thought.

Once again, everyone turned to Batman for an answer.

"W-Was….Robin Fenix?" Zatanna asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes"

0101


End file.
